I Can't Wait to Be King/The Elephant Graveyard/Enter Shenzi, Banzai and Ed
Here is how Simba and Nala ditched Zazu in Jiminy Cricket and the Lion King. Again, this is where we're going to do a repeat the first time is the original and the second time is how it actually happens as Zazu was escorting Simba and Nala to the water hole. Zazu: Step lively. The sooner we get to the water hole, the sooner we can leave. As for the the cubs, they have a quick talk. Nala: (whisper) So, where we really going? Simba: (whisper) An elephant graveyard. Nala: Wow! Simba: (whisper) Shhh! Zazu. Nala: (whisper) Right. So how are we gonna ditch the dodo? Just when they whisper to each other, Zazu flew down to them. Simba: (whispering) Oh, I know how we can... Zazu: Oh, just look at you two. Little seeds of romance blossoming in the savannah. Your parents will be thrilled... What with your being betrothed and all. Simba: Be-what? Zazu: Betrothed. Intended. Affianced. Nala: Meaning...? Zazu: (as he's holding on to his coat lapels) One day, you two are going to be married! Simba: Yuck! Nala: Ewww. Simba: I can't marry her. She's my friend. Nala: Yeah. It'd be too weird. Zazu: Well, sorry to burst your bubble, but you two turtle doves have no choice. It's a tradition... But with that, Simba mimiced Zazu during these last words. Zazu: ...going back generations. Simba: Well, when I'm king, that'll be the first thing to go. Zazu: Not so long as I'm around. Simba: Well, in that case, you're fired. Zazu: Hmmm... Nice try, but only the king can do that. (poking Simba's nose) Nala: Well, he's the future king. Simba: Yeah. (thumping Zazu's chest) So, you have to do what I tell you. Zazu: Not yet I don't. And with an attitude like that, I'm afraid you're shaping up to be a pretty pathetic king indeed. Simba: Hmph. Not the way I see it. Around that time, we see Jiminy, Timon, Pumbaa, and the others who are now awake to this song about to begin! Crysta: (nudges Jiminy Cricket) Jiminy, wake up. Jiminy Cricket: (waking then yawning) What is it, Crysta? Timon: (waking up, groaning) Uhh. Unhh. (getting up, fetching a long stick, and used it to bang on the ceiling) Hey, keep it down up there! Pumbaa: (waking up) We have neighbors? We should go say hello. Timon: Noisy neighbors. There go the property values. Big Mama: What'd you think, Jiminy? Jiminy Cricket: I think we should check it out, Big Mama. Batty Koda: What's going on out there? Simba: I'm gonna be a mighty king So enemies, beware Zazu: (spoken) Well, I've never seen a king of beasts With quite so little hair Simba: I'm gonna be the main event Like no king was before I'm brushing up on looking down I'm working on my ROAR! Zazu: (spoken) Thus far, a rather uninspiring thing Simba: Oh, I just can't wait to be king! Zazu: (spoken) You've rather a long way to go, young master If you think... Simba: No one saying, "Do this" Zazu: (spoken) Now when I said that, I― Nala: No one saying, "Be there" Zazu: (spoken) What I meant was― Simba: No one saying, "Stop that" Zazu: Look, what you don't realize― Simba and Nala: No one saying, "See here" Zazu: (spoken) Now see here! Simba: Free to run around all day Zazu: (spoken) Well, that's definitely out― Simba: Free to do it all my way! (instrumental) Zazu: I think it's time that you and I Arranged a heart-to-heart Simba: Kings don't need advice From little hornbills for a start Zazu: If this is where the monarchy is headed Count me out! Out of service, out of Africa! I wouldn't hang about! This child is getting wildly out of wing Simba: Oh, I just can't wait to be king! Timon: (as Jiminy and the others checked it out) Oh, perfect. We moved to the theater district! Get a load of these guys. Simba: Everybody look left Everybody look right Everywhere you look I'm... Standing in the spotlight Zazu: (spoken) Not yet! Chorus: Let every creature go for broke and sing Let's hear it in the herd and on the wing It's gonna be King Simba's finest fling! Simba and Chorus: Oh, I just can't wait to be king! Oh, I just can't wait to be king! Timon: (thwacks an elephant with his stick) Knock it off! Simba and Chorus: Oh, I just can't wait... Pumbaa: (snatching Timon out of the way of the impending disaster) Timon, look out! Simba and Chorus: To be king! Sebastian: Quick! Back into the cave! As Pumbaa and the other made it into the cave in time, Timon was unfortunately dogpiled by a bunch of African animals and for Zazu he was trapped underneath the rhinoceros. Timon: (under the elephant) Oy. Phew. Show people. Jiminy Cricket: Well, that went well. Zazu: (muffled) I beg your pardon, Madam, but... GET OFF! ... Simba? Nalaaaaaaaaaa! As soon as the lion cubs left to check out the elephant graveyard, Tip and Dash helped Timon by pushing the animal off of him. Tip: Hang on, Buddy, we'll help ya. Dash: That should do it. Timon: Thanks. Now, let's find another location for a dreamhome, Everyone. As for Simba and Nala, they make their way from Zazu as they laughed. Simba: All right, it worked! Nala: We lost 'im. Simba: (arrogantly) I... am a genius. Nala: Hey, Genius, it was my idea. Simba: Yeah, but I pulled it off. Nala: With me! Simba: Oh yeah? ...Rrarr! As Simba jumped at Nala, they tussle quickly. Nala ended on top and pinning Simba with her forepaws, producing a resounding thump. Nala: Ha. Pinned ya. Simba: (annoyed) Hey, lemme up. Then, Nala turned away smiling. Simba looked at her and jumped at her again. They tussled, rolling down a short hill. She pinned him again in the same position with another thump. Nala: Pinned ya again. Suddenly, a geyser made a loud noise nearby, ejecting steam. The cubs noticed a dark craggy vale filled with skeletons of elephants. Simba: This is it. We made it. As they looked over the edge of the ledge they are on, a large bull elephant skull is nearby as Smba and Nala survied the entire bleak view. Simba and Nala: Whoa! Nala: It's really creepy. Simba: Yeah... Isn't it great? Nala: (relishing her naughtiness) We could get in big trouble. Simba: (enjoying it also) I know, huh. Nala: (looking at the skull) I wonder if its brains are still in there. Simba: (walking towards the skull) There's only one way to know. Come on. Let's go check it out. Suddenly, Zazu right in front of him. Zazu: Wrong! The only checking out you will do will be to check out of here. Simba: Aw, man. Zazu: We're way beyond the boundary of the Pride Lands. Simba: Huh. Look. Banana Beak is scared. Heh. Zazu: (poking Simba in the nose) That's Mr. Banana Beak to you, Fuzzy. And right now, we are all in very real danger. Then, Simba moved nearer to the entrance of the skull. Simba: Danger? Hah! I walk on the wild side. I laugh in the face of danger. Ha ha ha ha! Following Simba's confident laughter, we hear more laughing from inside the skull. Simba ran back and hid behind Nala and Zazu Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed came out of the skull's eyes and mouth. Shenzi: Well, well, well, Banzai. What have we got here? Banzai: Hmm. I don't know, Shenzi. Uh... what do you think, Ed? Ed: (crazy laughter) Then, they circle around the cubs and Zazu. Banzai: Yeah, just what I was thinking. A trio of trespassers! Zazu: And quite by accident, let me assure you. A simple navigational error. Eh heh heh... Shenzi: Whoa, whoa, wait wait wait... I know you. (peering close into him) You're Mufasa's little stooge. Zazu: I, Madam, am the king's majordomo. Banzai: (looking at Simba) And that would make you...? Simba: The future king. Shenzi: Do you know what we do to kings who step out of their kingdom? Simba: Puh. You can't do anything me. Zazu: Uhh... technically, they can. We are on their land. Simba: But, Zazu, you told me they're nothing but slobbering mangy stupid poachers. Zazu: (aside surreptitiously to Simba) Ix-nay on the oopid-stay... Banzai: Who you callin' "oopid-stay?!?" Zazu: (harried) My, my, my. Look at the sun. (started to try to hasten the cubs away) It's time to go! Shenzi: What's the hurry? We'd looove you to stick around for dinner. Banzai: Yeaaaah! We could have whatever's... "lion" around! (Get it? Lion around! (laughing) Shenzi: Oh wait, wait, wait. I got one, I got one. Make mine a "cub" sandwich. Whatcha think? Pealing of uncontrollable laughter, Ed jumps up and starts gesticulating and jabbering. Shenzi: What? Ed? What is it? Banzai: (looking where Ed is pointing) Hey, did we order this dinner to go? Shenzi: No. Why? Banzai: 'Cause there it goes! So, the cubs running off; they stopped after a bit with Zazu being caught in mid-flight. Nala: Did we lose 'em? Simba: I think so. Where's Zazu? Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225